scp_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
SCP: Fighting For The Rights Of Others
'Allied Base of Operations Sacramento, California January 12, 2012 - 07:12:12AM' The flag of the Allied Forces flies as crew members of the 7th Battalion, 5th Military Brigade - Special Operations Command were eating their Jolibee breakfasts. "So Sherman. Why the hell are we transferred to the 4th Marine Expeditionary Force?" Staff Sergeant Henry Blackburn asked Captain/Chief Warrant Commander Grant Dimitri Victor Sherman. "Well, its because the Russian Federation and the Untied States governments have transferred all of you to here." Captain Sherman answered. `"Oh really, Captain?!" Kiril said. "Yeah, and someone's gonna stop that fucking Justin Bieber's Baby song before it'll drive me crazy!" Sherman ordered. "And hey guys! We're going to guess what is Kiril's last name." Sherman said. Everyone gathered around Kiril as all says, "Is Petrenko your last name?" Everyone asked him. "Yes. Kiril Petrenko WAS my full name." He answered. "What the fuck, man?! Your last name was Petrenko?! Of course it is! I better continue eating my goddamn breakfast before it'll smell bad." Sherman said, continuing eating his breakfast. "Meh, Sherman is still Sherman. Let's continue eating our breakfasts." Vladimir Kamarivsky said, and all continues eating their breakfasts. "Here comes Admiral Calliope and Vice Admiral Vassily!" Colonel Walter Amsel announced as he salutes. Everyone stands up and salutes as Admiral Calliope and Vice Admiral Vassily enters the dining hall. The two officers then looks at the 4th Marines' transferees. "Good thing the transferees liked the 4th Marines for real." Admiral Calliope said. "Yeah, for real." Steve Campo said, but Admiral Calliope pulls out his boot. "Do you wanna be hit by my own boot, bitch?!" He asked. Steve Campo shook his head. "Good, now that's what I wanted." However, Major Rikov Petrov Budenny, the military advisor to Admiral Calliope and Vassily, whispers to the two's ears. Admiral Calliope's look of joy turns into a heated anger. "FUCK." Admiral Calliope angrily said. "Anything wrong, Admiral?" Steve Campo asked. "There's a bloody chaos within one of the fucking sites. I want all of you to finish your fucking eating or else I'll make you all as bronies. UNDERSTOOD?!" He added. Everyone yells "SIR YES SIR!" as they continue eating their breakfasts for the early hours of the operation. The 4th Marines and the Mosin Squadron themselves finally finishes eating as they begin to wear their equipment for the beginning of the attack. They begin to head towards a single C-130 plane and an Antonov that just landed at Sacramento International Airport's runway. "What?! A battle in one of the sites?! You've gotta be kidding me!" Commander Dimitri Mosin Tubakov exclaimed, who was cleaning his AK-47. "Yeah! You better come with us as we're going to find out what's the cause of another battle, possibly a containment breach or something!" Sherman said. "Chyort. That's it folks, we're going to that fucking site." Commander Mosin said. "Don't fret, I'll help ya guys to intervene. Let me clean my gun first." Dimitri said as he finishes cleaning his gun. "Alright, folks. Let's do this, then." Dimitri said as he waves to the Mosin Squadron members to board the Antonov, as the 4th Marines boards the C-130 plane. The two planes then launches from its command base as Admiral Calliope, who was headquartered inside the Sacramento International Airport, informs the troops, "Alright, men. Listen up. Spies have caught word that there's an incidente happened in that site. I want you assholes to begin the assault while waiting for the strike. I repeat: begin the assault while waiting for the strike. Understand?" The troopers nod their heads. 'Above Site-███████ Unknown location, United States of America January 12, 2012 - 11:01:09AM' "Attention all passengers, be advised: we are arriving into the place right now. It's time to have you guys paradrop now." The C-130 pilot said. "Alright, marines! Listen up! Our mission is to infiltrate that facility to investigate what's up with that attack." Sherman said. "Sir, why don't we assault in case we got spotted?" Dimitri Mayakovsky asked. "Well that also works too! We're going down there and bag anything that is the cause of another outbreak/scenario or some fucking shit like that!" Sherman said. "Valkyrie to Savior Actual, be advised: SCP-682 was brought back to its containment chamber, you are to para-drop down there." Admiral Calliope said. "Alright, troops! Pilot! Open the goddamn door!" Sherman ordered. The door itself was opened, making the soldiers ready their parachutes. "5. 4. 3. 2. 1." The pilot started the countdown until the green light was given. "GO GO GO!" Sherman said. The Marines and the Russian Airborne Troopers begins to fall from the sky together as they are heading towards the ground. "CHUTE! NOW!" Sherman ordered. Everyone opened their chutes to land safely. 'Site-███████ Unknown location, United States of America January 12, 2012 - 03:12:01PM' The Mosin Squadron and the 4th Marines were taking cover while overlooking the Site. "*Whistles* That's gonna be a bad fight there, Sherman." Captain Quinton Cole said while using the binoculars. "Well, we should be able to survive, unless you wanna die and erudite." Sherman said. The troopers then looked at several helicopters heading towards the site. "No shit, Sherlock. How shall we get pass those damn helicopters?" Staff Sergeant henry Blackburn asked. "Well, we should try shooting ourselves or fire a Stinger at them. That's the easy part." Staff Sergeant Scarlet said. The helicopters then deploys several mobile task forces as the troopers saw them in shock. However, one of the Apaches spotted 7th Battalion, 5th Military Brigade forces looking at the Site. "Control, we've spotted 7th Battalion forces overlooking the Site. Permission to engage, over?" One of the Apache pilots asked. "Control to Ground Zero, affirmative. You are authorized to engage them whether they are hostiles or not." Control ordered. The Apache helicopter fires its gun at them, prompting them to fire the Stinger at him. The Apache deploys its flares but was hit when another Stinger missile was launched at it. The Stinger hits the Apache, causing it to crash. "Troopers, move out!" Sherman said as the joint 4th Marine Expeditionary Force-1st Air Force Squadron - Airborne Troops sprints towards Gate A. "Hurry! Before those Task Forces will get us!" Sherman yells, and the troopers arrives at Gate A. "Alright, men! We have to destroy this gates in order to investigate, Campo, Cole, Matkovic, Blackburn, Chaffin, and Montes, you guys are to find an alternative to open this blasted gates!" Sherman ordered. The six marines headed towards the elevator to find an alternative way to open the second gate. "Misfit 1-3, this is Savior Actual. Be advised: we have encountered enemy mobile task forces and task forces attacking us. I want that goddamn door opened immediately!" Sherman ordered until Blackburn opens the gate, unaware of SCP-079 helping the soldiers there to investigate. After the troopers regroups at the second entrance of Gate A, SCP-079 interrupts them while saying, "Humans, listen careful. You just really need my help, as you regain controls of the doors for me. And why are you doing here?" Captain Sherman replies, "We are here to investigate what is the cause of this scenario/chaos/outbreak/CONTAINMENT BREACH!/breaking of the Fourth Wall or some shit." Sherman answered/ "Human, the cause was those colorful ponies that appeared in this facility, and why do you want them captured?" SCP-079 asked. "We came here to take them, not capture them as our objective was to save many lives as possibly, stop enemy forces and--" Sherman was cut off when SCP-079 tells him, "Human, listen carefully. Several Mobile Task Forces and Task Forces were chasing those ponies. If you want to rescue them, you have to get pass all those troopers." "And we'll try to get you outta here. Jesus Pezuna, who am I kidding?" Sherman said. "The ponies are heading towards Gate A, the secondary gate will be opened as long as you humans want them rescued." SCP-079 said. "To anyone out there, this is MTF Unit-2481. We are following these ponies heading towards Gate A and some freaky Russian commandos has SCP-079! We're in pursuit of both these Russians and the ponies!" MTF Unit-2481 said. "Shit, looks like we're going to have some company." Sherman said as he sees the 1st Air Force Squadron - Airborne Commandos sprints while Comamnder Dimitri Mosin Tubakov carries SCP-079. "Commander Mosin, good thing you're here. Where on earth are the fucking ponies?!" Sherman said. However, they were interrupted by the same ponies - all of them wearing royal guard armors. "Whoa, creepy." SCP-079 said. The human soldiers and SCP-079 looked at each other and then looked at the ponies. However, they were interrupted by a group of twenty-seven mobile task force operators. Both human forces were in a standoff for the ponies. "Who are you?!" Sherman asked. "I am Commander James, leader of PI-6. Callsign was Unit-2481." Commander James said. "Captain Sherman." Nathan said as the Strike Force Heroes arrives, who are shooting at Foundation vehicles. "Don't worry, the Black Cats will go hard on those vehicles." Sherman said as two PBY Catalinas engages Foundation vehicles. "Captain Sherman, we are part of PI-6. It stands for Personal Interest Group Six. You guys?" Commander James said. "Fourth Marine Expeditionary Force, those guys in the Russian Airborne Troops and Ratnik equipment was the Mosin Squadron and those guys in the jungle camouflage were the Strike Force Heroes." Sherman answered as seven V-22 Ospreys arrives in alongside a dropship, four Hinds, and eight Blackhawks. "We should leave." Sherman said as they begin to board the transports. The transports leaves Gate A for the Allied Base in the Sacramento Airport. 'Allied Military Forces Base Sacramento, California January 12 - 07:36:12PM' The Allied Military Forces' Base, the Sacramento International Airport, prepares the landing. "Sir." General West said. "General West, I'm surprised that you and your men are here. I've got some unfinished business with my potatoes." Admiral Calliope said. "See? Strange Kelly is always strange." Sherman said as he shrugs. "Sir we have them ponies with 'em, but some of those ponies appears to be much rare." Sherman added. "Elemental PONIES!" Admiral Calliope said as he excitedly jumps up and down uncontrollably. "Sir, calm down! You're over-reacting!" General West tried to calm him down but still he jumps uncontrollably. "See? Kelly can't control himself more worst 'cause he's a brony." Sherman said. Admiral Calliope still jumps up and down uncontrollably but Vassily says, "Sir, your Chow King Chau Fan has been spilled." Admiral Calliope, now his head goes red and steam came out of his nose, mouth, and ears, yells and ran towards the command center as he run more faster. Allied Base of Operations Sacramento, California January 13, 2012 - 01:12:13AM The Allied Military Forces' Base in Sacramento was heavily guarded by Allied soldiers, who are patrolling the area. Allied personnel were stationed in their posts, watching for any hostile groups of interest that might attack. SAM sites were stationed on any positions in case the Foundation attacks. Allied artillery batteries were placed in case a Foundation assault was imminent. Allied vehicles are heading towards the Airport as Allied officers and troopers gave way for the civilian vehicles to pass. "Sir, are you the leader of the Allied Military Forces here?" Princess Twilight Sparkle asked. "Yes. I am the Admiral of the Allied Military. We're formerly part of Pi-2, a military-like organization special forces made to stop the containment breaches and groups of interest. We 'defected' from the Foundation when they sent Mobile Task Forces to eliminate D-Class personnel." Admiral Calliope puts his fingers on his eyes in grief when he tells it to her. "Dammit, I can't believe this." He added as he drinks his hot cocoa. "Admiral, we've been stuck inside that place when those bipedal monsters like you attacking us, but I can't believe that the "Heroes", Personal Interest Group Six, and the Allied Military acts as benevolent forces. Thank you, the Heroes, and Personal Interest Group Six for saving us from this horrors." Princess Twilight said. "It was an honor, Princess." Admiral Calliope replied as he begins eating his Chow King Chau Fan. Vice Admiral Vassily Aleksander Petrenko enters the room, eating Chow King Seafood Fan. "Go get some sleep, Princess." Admiral Calliope said, in which she nods and went to her friends' room, which was located under the Airport's command center. In the Sacramento International Airport tower, Colonel Walter Amsel, some snipers, guards, and mortar teams were watching the area where they are at duties. "This is Colonel Walter Amsel, the skies air clear. You may launch now." Colonel Walter Amsel said as a civilian passenger plane was launched. "All passengers, this is Colonel Walter Amsel. A civilian plane has flown towards Washington D.C. Make sure that everyone are to keep an eye for those who are left behind." Colonel Walter Amsel said. "All Allied Security Force personnel are to get to your stations, and all Allied forces surrounding the airport are to prepare a road-block if anyone brought guns or just some stupid-ass Foundation mudaks. All AA equipments are to be stationed, the artilleries also, and snipers and guards are to use night vision goggles and thermal scopes." He added. 'January 13, 2012 - 08:12:30AM' Allied personnel begins to start their daily routines, as other armed Allied personnel are to inspect anyone if they are part of the Foundation or any other factions of interests. However, several attacks were always repelled by Allied troops. However, a few Allied troops were beginning to see the TARDIS everywhere, which caused mass confusion to the crowds and, Allied personnel. Princess Twilight Sparkle and Royal Guard Flash Sentry enters the Command Center of the Sacramento Joint Military Base-International Airport where Obergruppenfuhrer Admiral Grant Gerard DuGalle Calliope is stationed. The room the two entered resembles that of a more futuristic-modern Pentagon command center. "Admiral?" The two asked. "Ah, you're awake. Good thing that you and your friends are well slept." Admiral Calliope said as he sighs. "Well, I have been eating my breakfast this morning. Jolibee breakfast is Longaniza, hot-dog, eggs, and fried rice is good, but you and your friends ate fruits and vegetables." He crosses his arms and puts his hand on his chin and turns around. "Oh, and Vice Admiral Vassily Aleksander Petrenko was there. You can bring your friends and meet him. He can be recognized by his love for horror stories." Admiral Calliope said as he continues eating his breakfast. "Sir, we have received multiple reports of two unidentified London Police Boxes there. We don't know why they are here, I suggest that we should investigate immediately." Major Rikov Petrov Budenny said. Admiral Calliope grabs the radio used by Private Dimitri Zubarev and said, "MTF Theta-12, 4th MEF, and Black Guards, this is Admiral Calliope. We're going to investigate the two unidentified London Police Boxes, both called Lima-Papa-Bravos. Get to it." The two were confused about Lima-Papa-Bravos but Admiral Calliope said, "Get your friends and we'll try to find out what are these two things doing there." The two nodded and went to their rooms to talk to their friends about it. 'Sacramento International Airport entrance' The Black Guards, alongside Allied forces, former Foundation Mobile Task Force Theta-12, and the 4th Marine Expeditionary Force arrives at the entrance and investigates what the two London Police Boxes are doing there. Captain Sherman asked, "Sir, does these two look familiar?" "Why yes, Captain Sherman. But I think these two are illegal to be here, blocking the road." Admiral Calliope said as he orders several troops to take them out of the road. But before they would move them from the road, one of them opens. Coming out of the London Police Box was a British man. "Stand down, it's just a British." Admiral Calliope said, but everyone looked that seven people came out of the same LPB that resembles The Brigadier, Jack Harkness, Rory Williams, K9, River Song, Mels, and Rose. Everyone stood in shock as few people that resembles the Doctor Who characters, such as Rose, came out. The other LPB's door was opened, revealing to be others especially Adolf Hitler. "Hitler?!" Admiral Calliope said but pulls out his pistol, a Luger, for the kill. Admiral Calliope aims his pistol at him and attempts to shoot him, but was stopped when Jack and Rory stopped him. The troops reacts by preparing their weapons, but finds out Nazi troops begins to pour out of the second one who readies their guns, with the Doctor and his companions readies their weapons. Admiral Calliope round-kicks the two holding him. Admiral Calliope pulls out his Sturmgewehr 44 assault rifle as the 4th Marines, consisted of Savior Company (a USMC-like unit), the Mosin Squadron (a Russian Air Force-like squadron), the Crown Battalion (resembles the SAS), Hunter Company (a parody of Hunter Company from MW2), Wolverine Company, and Stalker Company readies their weapons alongside Black Guard, Mobile Task Force Theta-12, and Allied Security Forces personnel. The Nazis and the Allies were in a standoff. When the wind blow on them, Admiral Calliope says, "Gun." The second group are confused when he said gun, but when Hitler looked behind him, an unidentified soldier aims at him. "Gun!" Admiral Calliope said, causing Hitler to get down, with Admiral Calliope firing his rifle at the unidentified soldier. The Nazi forces and their friends stood in shock as Admiral Calliope wounds the unknown trooper. Admiral Calliope gets near to the trooper, and, now alarmed of what he is, said, "Shit. Looks like the SCP Foundation are after us." The British, who was known as the Doctor, walks in front of him and asked him, "SCP Foundation?" Admiral Calliope answers, "Yes, we - the security and military forces in the Sacramento Airport - are part of the SCP Foundation. These group, formerly Pi-2, was a military-like special forces organization dedicated to assist in the containment of SCPs and others, until we left. The reason why we left is because of O5 Command sending Mobile Task Forces to kill D-Class personnel and research personnel." Admiral Calliope stands up and said, "They must pay for what they had done. I led Pi-2 alongside several scientists, engineers, security personnel, Mobile Task Forces Organization Pi-2, medics, internal security personnel, manufacturing personnel, D-Class personnel, and several troops along the way to here." He stands up and looked at the Doctor. Admiral Calliope pulled out an SCP, the Scepter of Magic, and holds it. "Sir, what happened?" Adolf Hitler asked him. Everyone alongside the troops guarding the Sacramento Airport follows him. "O5 Command sent Mobile Task Force Epsilon-11, also known as Nine Tailed Fox, to terminate the remaining Class-Ds. All of them, except for one, died within minutes inside one of those sites." Admiral Calliope answered. "A friend of mine was at that site." Colonel Walter Amsel said. "Je suis désolé, this is why O5 must pay for what they've done." Admiral Calliope replied. "They will. We'll see to that." The Doctor said. Everyone followed him but Admiral Calliope tells them, "Bring those two goddamn LPBs inside the command center." 'Command and control room and center Underground section, Sacramento Airport' "In here!" An Allied officer said, while helping the troops and the Nazis carrying the two LPBs. "Lower, lower." Colonel Walter Amsel said, as they lowered the two LPBs down.The Doctor and his friends were interrupted by Major Rikov Petrov Budenny, who tells them to look behind them, in which they see Sacramento International Airport employees and Allied Military Forces personnel doing their work. "Well come to the Command center. This is were those who receives intelligence, some are having a conversation, and others orders them. And look down there, it's those ponies and a dragon." Admiral Calliope said. The Doctor asked him, "Sir, why all of them wearing golden armors as one of them wears a dress?" Admiral Calliope whistles at Princess Twilight Sparkle, who flies towards them. All were shocked to see that the ponies are pegasi, unicorns, or earth ponies, but the one in the dress was an alicorn. "Hello." The dressed alicorn said. "Don't be alarmed. We got her from one of those containment sites." Admiral Calliope said, making the Doctor and his allies to calm down. He turns around to see them, but they were alarmed when they see what he wears is a Nazi uniform, but finds out that several Nazi markings were replaced with an eagle on-top of the planet earth, with two lightning bolts on top of the tip of each of the eagle's wings, and a star on top of the eagle's head; his uniform was more different as his collar was unfolded and has two golden stripes; his hat has the same one which features the eagle on-top of the planet earth with the addition of two golden olives on both sides of the black band on said hat; and his rank appears to be Admiral. Category:Stories Category:SCP: Fighting for the Rights of Others Category:Pi-2 Category:Allied Military Forces Category:SCP Foundation Category:The Chaos Insurgency Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Crossover